Kazakhbrick
|nativename = Қазақкірпіш (Kazakh) Qazaqkirpiş Казахкирпич (Russian) Kazakhkirpič |image = Zk6g3pwcRF6b6Wc5n wNZ-vPpgCDbVd6nwXYMwox21Y.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = In search for potassium planet! |reality = ���� Republic of Kazakhstan ���� |government = Presidential d̶i̶c̶t̶a̶t̶o̶r̶s̶h̶i̶p̶ republic |capital = Astanabrick |affiliation = CISball Eurasian Unionball BRICSbricks |language = Kazakh Russian |religion = Islamball Orthodoxyball |friends = Everyone, especially: Russiaball Belarusball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Texasball Afghanistanball Chinaball Brazilball Argentinaball Mongoliaball USAball (He was the first to recognise my independence) Azerbaijanball Kebab Latviaball |enemies = Iranball North Koreaball ISISball Serbiaball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) |likes = Other Stans, Al-Farabi, meat, potassium, cotton (is of important Export stuff) |hates = Being invaded, Borat |founded = 1991 |ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = Yes |status = Going to space again but in Mars in 2030 and also seeing Aliens with Allah's help. |notes = Largest Landlocked Countryball in the World 9th largest counry in the world |gender = Male |bork = Borat Borat |personality = Peaceful, Friendly, Brave, Kebab |food = Besbarmaq, Baursak, Kymis, Kuirdak |military = Best in central asia |type = Turkic |onlypredecessor = Kazakh SSRbrick |predicon = Kazakh SSR }} Kazakhbrick is the greatest country in the world. A great Borat Kebab country in Central Asia and Eastern Europe. Kazakhstan sometimes lets Russia and other former Soviet state members to use his clay for launching rockets into space and into anybody the launcher wants removed. Russia has taken a Kazakh astronaut into space, Aidyn Aimbetov. Since he is a brick, he requires the help of Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball, Turkmenistanball, and Uzbekistanball as wheels to be able to move. He hopes to be part of BRICS. Why? Because Kazakhstan can into BRICKS! History Kazakh Khanatebrick was the ancestor of Kazakhbrick. Kazakbrick was then part of Russian Empireball and was called Kyrgyz. During Soviet times he was a Republic of Soviet Unionball. When Soviet broke he was poor but then he got oil monies and into launching spaceships. Then UKball created Boratbrick. He annoyed Kazakbrick so much that he made a media campaign for the world to see him as he really is. But Boratbrick called it "propaganda", even blaming the doubly-landlocked, or in his terms, "evil nitwits of Uzbekistan" on it. The one true thing that Boratbrick says is that Kazakhstan has the best potassium in the world. Now Kazakbrick is using oil monies to hunt Boratbrick down and bring him to a court of justice. He also can into his own pro cycling team like his friends Bahrainball and and UAEball: Astana Pro Team. Etymology Like Tajikistanball and Turkmenistanball, The word "Stan" at the end is of meaning "Land Of" in Persian. The word "Kazakh" at the beginning means "Cashew Farm" also in Persian. So those two words make up his name today (Land of Cashew Farm). Also from ancient turkik "Kazakh" means warrior. Relationships 'Friends' * USAball- He was the first to recognise me as a country, His president praises me and my president. We both have embassies in each other's capitals, He in Astanabrick and I in DCball * Mongoliaball- Has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Almaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulaanbaatarball. Also he is my brother. * Turkeyball- He is my brother. * Russiaball- He is my great friend. * Uzbekistanball- He is my smelly brother with the bone in the middle of their brain he steals water from Syr-darya and now we loose aral. * Turkmenistanball- He is my insane brother. * Kyrgyzstanball- He is my poor brother. * Tajikistanball- He is my Persian friend. * UAEball, Qatarball, Bahrainball - Good Business and especially Oil Partners. Are also Muslim Friends. *All Turkic countries and entities 'Enemies' * Iranball - Very murderistic country. I usually stay away and keep an eye from him * North Koreaball - Cause everybody hates him. * ISISball - Cause he is a terrorist. Good thing he is not anywhere close to central Asia, except for that mass shootings recently in Aktobe and Almaty. * UKball - Borat * Kuwaitball - For playing the Borat Anthem Why is Kazakhbrick a Brick When Polandball (meme) originated on the website Krautchan the moderators of the board were looking to adopt countryballs as the official markers of user's national backgrounds. Kazakhstan's flag was notably wider than the remaining countries. The admins then decided to simply preserve Kazakhstan as its rectangular form, adopting the term "Kazakhbrick" to refer to it. An in-universe explanation for this is that the Kazakh government moved the capital city status from Almatybrick to Astanabrick in the late '90s, therefore many constructions are started in Astana, and Kazakhstan needed so many bricks for it. Ex-Soviet authors sometimes interpret Kazakhstan's rectangular shape as a rug, rather than a brick, considering that Central Asia is famous in the former USSR for its rug weaving. Gallery Hospital_Massacre.png Kazakhbrick.png Brick.jpg 712a8846746700eced3f01edf5afa99ab6e60391f8f1d69534a5c105518590d9 1.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png|Kazakhstan can into movement (Chrome87). Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png|BRIC(K)S (R3dm34t). Reddit_legitprivilege_Weapons_that_start_with_K.png|Weapons that start with "K" (legitprivilege). Space Program.jpg|Stans can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Filming in Romania.png Borat is best movie.jpg Tiny NK.png Nukeeverythin.png because.jpg Uzbek.png nukeeverythin.png Team Russia.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png Borat is best movie.jpg 1005622 402136469903561 563735529 n.png Russia&Kazakh.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png 'wT5dlRc.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Ifg7T0M.png 'w5bXUJi.png VoNkUek.png MuGPEAM.png 3AUtIho.png The Kazakhbrick relations.jpe History of Europe.png The Twilight Zone.png The New EU.png Ups and Downs.png Sea of Tears.png No Letter K.png We Just Tools.png Links *Facebook page Videos }} fr:Kazakhbrique es:Kazajistánbrick it:Kazakistanbrick ru:Казахстан pl:Kazakhbrick zh:哈萨克砖 Category:Asia Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Modern Countryball Category:Muslim Category:Central Asia Category:Orthodox Category:Mongoloid Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Ə users Category:Transcontinental Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Homosex Removers Category:Altaic Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:Sparse Category:ISIS Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Desert Category:Pro Israel Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:ISISball Haters Category:Non-Ball_Shaped Category:Russia Allies Category:Sun Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Animals